


Young Stardew Valley plot bunnies, looking for a new home

by Lucarn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucarn/pseuds/Lucarn
Summary: My plot bunny pen is too small so I'm opening them up for adoption. Each chapter contains one idea or premise. If you want to adopt, go ahead! Each plot bunny can also be adopted by several people. Only thing I'd like are links to the stories if you write /draw and post them.Plot Bunny Summaries:1: The Great Lottery Hubbub - Penny, Linus, and Sam win the national Ferngull jackpot of ten million gold. That much money stirs trouble.2: The False Farmer - Somebody pretends to be the farm's heir.3: The Sudden Appearance of the Road Trip trope - Farmer and friends take a live-changing trip for a vacation.4: Becoming Familiar(s) - A plot of revenge on her ex-husband derails when the Forest Witch becomes friends with Abigail.5: Grass is always greener - Sebastian and Maru often believe their sibling has it better. When they bond, they learn that's not the case.6: "Newsflash: Local farmer, probably from the Millenials, destroys the entire economy" - written by John. E. Morris





	1. Plot Bunny: The Great Lottery Hubbub

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter contains one idea or premise. If you want to adopt, go ahead! Each plot bunny can also be adopted by several people. Only thing I'd like are links to the stories if you write / draw and post them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, Linus, and Sam win the national Ferngull jackpot of ten million gold. That much money stirs trouble.

Penny didn’t mean to build a lottery pool with Linus and Sam. Or rather, she did it for the fun of it (Sam’s suggestion) and it happened that they asked if Linus wanted in (he did). They each contributed 50 pieces of gold and bought three tickets under all of their names - they're friends -, while she chose the numbers. She didn’t expect that her luck in such games actually does extend that far.

Now they’ve won the Fern Republic's national ten million jackpot - on the first try! - and chaos erupts.

Poor Linus’ paranoia triples with the news and he only wants a very small amount of the jackpot. He’s justified in his fear. The lottery institute wants to hand the winners the money in check form, on live TV. Penny and Linus veto Sam’s enthusiastic agreement for this. Instead they request that the money be discreetly transferred, according their respective shares, to their accounts. No public appearances, no interviews, no statements, no information about them sent to the public. Unfortunately, information still leaks out - namely that somebody in quaint sea town Stardew Valley has won the jackpot. And that large an amount of money draws unwanted attention.

Sam doesn’t realize how much trouble he attracts to himself and Stardew Valley by flaunting his new found wealth directly or indirectly (like buying a new guitar for whooping 10,000 pieces of gold).

Penny doesn't know how to break the news to her mother or if she even should. There's Pam's alcohol addiction. What if her mother thinks she can indulge even more? But the second and much larger part is that Penny enjoys the feeling of having this big of a secret. To have something that solely belongs to her. Being financially independent, she is finally able to fulfill her dreams that previously seemed only like that - dreams.

Linus just wants his peace and quiet. Something neither he nor the other two will get in the close future.


	2. Plot Bunny - The False Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody pretends to be the farm's heir. Unfortunately or fortunately, Morris knows their true identity.

It's been 20 years since Lewis last saw his old friend's grandchild. It's no wonder the kid changed so much while growing up!

But that isn't the truth. The farmer isn't said grandchild - they just pretend to be. Somehow, a different person got their hands on the will and chose to come to the village, impersonating the intended heir.

Why are they doing this? What will Grandfather's spirit do once the second year ends? What do the valley, the land, and every magical entity of Stardew Valley think? Will the impersonator keep a low enough profile to avoid suspicion by the mundane inhabitants?

Too bad that Morris of all people gets a hint and tries to convict the 'Farmer' as a sham.


	3. Plot Bunny - The Sudden Appearance of the Road Trip trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer and friends make a live-changing trip for a vacation.

An adventure for a lifetime awaits Penny, Abigail, Sebastian, and the valley's other young adults as the farmer invites their friends to go with them on a three-month road trip. Partly they will take the bus or the train, partly they'll drive in leased cars. A cruise towards and around the Fern Islands will cap their journey off. They are going to visits monuments both nature- and human-made, walk through sprawling forests and cities, try the local cuisine, go swimming in the ocean at a different place, buy souvenirs, check out climbing and pottery classes- The list is incomplete. But, most importantly, they are going to have fun (hopefully). 

Necessary affairs have been brought into order - like who takes over for Penny teaching the kids, who maintains the farm buildings and care for the farmer's animals, etc. - and the first warm week of Spring is their cue to leave. Each of the travelers has a different reason to go on this journey. And at the beginning of summer, nothing will ever be the same again.


	4. Plot Bunny - Becoming Familiar(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot of revenge on her ex-husband derails when the Forest Witch becomes friends with Abigail.

It hurt. Rasmodius hurt her. Not once, not twice- an week-long affair is not an accident. She wants to hurt him back, wants to hurt the woman he cheated her on with, wants to hurt that child-

But the old wizard is still clever. Charms surround not only the family's house, but also mother and daughter. The mother has come to fear her own courage and tries to raise her child to be the calm, cautious housewife she has made herself into.

But the child is different. The magic is strong in her and she aspires to a different life. It's so obvious who the father is that Rasmodius' attempts to be vague were laughable even before she discovered the protective charms. (He never was the most subtle.) The one day one of the monsters actually reaches her in their house, when the parents are away, she sneaks into the kitchen after some deliberation and grabs an iron-cast pan and clubs it into nothingness. It makes her frustrated. It it also intrigues her. How she handled the intrusion, how she cleaned up the place just enough to remove the inexplainable, and leave just enough to paint it as simple break-in while she was away with friends- That speaks of knowledge, cunning, and bravery.

She has determination.

She has **power**.

So she can't hurt her to get revenge on Rasmodius. But she can draw the young adult on her side. Teach her the ways of the forest witches and the dark forces while he despairs he's lost his heir to her. That his daughter wants nothing to do with him.

Of course she she has to be subtle about it. She has to gain Abigail's trust, slowly lead her down the dark path, rendering the charms useless because the woman will willingly begin using what she is going to teach her about dark magic.

That's not how quite it goes.

Or- What starts out as a tragedy of revenge becomes the tale of the friendship between the Witch of the Forest and Abigail of Stardew Valley. Of a young woman where the people surrounding her try to push her onto different paths, and she realizes she has grown complacent. Always putting up a token protest, but never pulling away into her own direction even when she has the power to do so, because it will mean strife. Obstacles. Parents who will try to push her back. Disappointment. And fulfillment. She has a choice to make.

A tale of an old woman who was burnt, who was hurt, and who is mired in the long shadow of her memories, her jealousy. She is lonely in her hut, feeling vindictive joy when she messes with people, but then still miserable when happy couples grow apart. She has stagnated, stuck to her obsessions, staying in her pain instead of facing the agony of healing. She also has a choice to make.

_(There's a saying - sometimes the best revenge on the people who hurt you is living well.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt has a special place in my heart. My witches are inspired by Terry Pratchet. Women who get things done, who walk the edge of things, who are determined to meddle not because they have to, but because it's their choice.


	5. Plot Bunny - Grass is always greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Maru often believe their sibling has it better. When they bond, they learn that's not the case.

**The phrase _'the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence'_ means the perception that the others' circumstances seem more desirable than one's own but in reality are often not.**

Circumstances that were beyond both their controls have made Maru and Sebastian resent each other. Their dysfunctional family situation didn't and doesn't help. They both have sort of given up on reaching an understanding.

New circumstances force them to take long, hard look at themselves and re-evaluate some outdated perceptions (if they even were ever true in the first place). This includes what they believe to be true about their sibling, but also about themselves. It's easy to think the other is happier or better off than you - Sebastian with his independence to follow his dreams in Maru's eyes; Maru with all the unconditional support of their parents in Sebastian's eyes - when you don't look over the edge of your own problems and just _ask_.

She doesn't realize how much their parents favor her over him, because they love her, why shouldn't they love him? She doesn't see the distance. She also doesn't connect the dots that her father now outright neglects and ignores Sebastian.

He doesn't realize that said support for Maru isn't as unconditional as he thinks. He sees that they pay money for her education, but the pressure of their parents' expectations is even harsher than on him because she's the 'genius' and they think they know what's best for her.

It's not about being the ideal family Robin believes they are. (Or maybe she only wants to believe it?) They don't have to like each other. But maybe they can make this 'sibling' thing work between them in their own terms. (Who says you can't make your blood relatives into your chosen family if they're cool?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs pots together for more stories about Maru and Sebastian growing closer again* I wish there was a chance for the two of them just starting to understand each other in the game, but... *shrug* Also, I like Robin and Demetrius as conflicted, flawed characters, but somebody needs to club them over the head with the clue bat. Their parenting makes their children from unhappy to miserable. 
> 
> Silly P.S. - if they worked together, they could revolutionize the gaming console market. Between Sebastian's coding skills and Maru's engineering, the console they develop has the potential to make them into billionaires. That could be the plot point that starts their bonding.


	6. "Newsflash: Local farmer, probably from the Millenials, destroys the entire economy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how some people are too dumb to write a newspaper article.

"Hey guys, look! I, by my lonesome self, managed to destroy the current economy. John. E. Morris says so!" Abigail grabbed the laptop and scrolled to the page's beginning. She snorted.

"Wait a sec, Morris? As in _that_ Morris? Dad is gonna eat this up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter contains one idea or premise. If you want to adopt, go ahead! Each plot bunny can also be adopted by several people. Only thing I'd like are links to the stories if you write / draw and post them.


End file.
